


El Amor Toma Tiempo

by AToTheJayToTheHizzy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nightmares, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Black Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Endgame Analogince, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Anxiety Virgil Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil and Janus are step-siblings, abusive moxiety, domestic abuse, toxic moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToTheJayToTheHizzy/pseuds/AToTheJayToTheHizzy
Summary: Roman and Logan love Virgil. Virgil has a boyfriend, Patton, a mutual friend of Roman and Logan's. The two decide to confess anyways. The last thing they were expecting was for Virgil to be kicked out, covered in bruises and signs of abuse they wished they had noticed sooner. It should be over then. Virgil should be safe. But, Patton isn't keen on letting Virgil go that easily, especially when his new partner is someone from Virgil's past they hoped to never see again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 59





	El Amor Toma Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning. Please check end notes for more details. 
> 
> Hello! Because I apparently have no self control, I made another fic! Just make sure you double check the tags and trigger warnings as this does get pretty angsty, and features both unsympathetic Patton and Janus. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (btw, the title is the phrase Love Takes Time, in spanish)

“How are they?” Roman asked anxiously, standing up from the table, cold coffee forgotten.

Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead as he moved towards Roman, melting in his touch when Roman wrapped him in a hug, “They are… a mess, quite honestly. But I expected nothing else. What happened was…” Logan trailed off, swallowing hard. 

“I know.” Roman whispered, squeezing Logan in his arms. 

Logan sighed again, nuzzling into Roman’s neck, “They have managed to tire themself out enough to sleep, for the moment. I looked over the worst of their injuries until we can contact a doctor of some sort. I merely came down here to collect you, as I anticipate their sleep to be fraught with nightmares.” Roman nodded silently, attempting to keep his tears at bay. “Come, love.” Logan muttered, pulling away from Roman and grabbing his hand, moving towards the stairs. 

Roman’s attempt to keep his tears away proved to be in vain as soon as he saw Virgil. Bruises decorated their dark skin, complete with a split lip and a black eye. They were curled up in Roman and Logan’s bed, appearing tiny against the queen sized mattress. They were so skinny. Roman was sure he would be able to see their ribs had they not been covered in bandages and one of Logan’s large NASA sweatshirts. Their binder was folded neatly and sitting on the nightstand. How had Logan and him not noticed? How long had Patton been hurting Virgil? Roman felt his heart break. “Lo,” he said, choking on a sob as he continued to stare at Virgil. Roman attempted to speak again but broke, trying to silence sobs with his hand. 

“Oh, my prince,” Logan murmured, once again wrapping Roman in a hug, “I know.” They stayed silent after that, rocking on the carpet as they stared at Virgil, looking for any disturbance in their sleep. Eventually, Logan spoke up, “We should attempt to sleep. I told Virgil that we would be sleeping in the same bed as them, and that should they need anything they could wake us. Although, I believe that their nightmares, should they have any, would be bad enough to wake us on their own.” Roman winced, looking at Virgil with sympathy. 

It was silent as Roman and Logan changed into pajamas, both taking the time to make sure they hadn’t disturbed Virgil’s sleep. Eventually, they settled into bed, Logan spooning Roman so they could both see Virgil. Logan and Roman both stared at them despite the only light being a small night light that did nothing to illuminate their friend. Soon enough, both of them drifted off to sleep. 

——

_ “No!” Virgil cried, sobbing, “Patton, I’m— I’m sorry! Stop it! I’m sorry!” Patton, towering above Virgil, continued to kick them, sending a particularly rough one to their stomach, knocking the air out of them.  _

_ “Was this what you wanted, Virgil?” Patton cried, a tear streaming down his face, “Breaking my heart and then running? Running to those selfish sluts who can’t keep their hands off of what doesn’t belong to them?” Virgil cried out, trying to protect their stomach with their arms when Patton kicked their hand, hard. Virgil yelped, clenching their eyes shut. “Answer me!” Patton cried. After a moment of silence, Patton stopped his attack in favor of squatting down next to his partner. He tenderly brushed a piece of Virgil’s hair out of their eyes, a sharp contrast to a moment ago. “C’mon, baby, tell me the truth.” Patton muttered, playing with Virgil’s hair softly.  _

_ “No,” Virgil said, watching Patton carefully, “No, I promise, I just wanted to tell you so you knew. I didn’t wanna keep a secret from you! That’s all, I promise!” Patton didn’t say anything, simply humming a little. “I— I promise, Patton!” Virgil said, panic beginning to deep into their voice, “Please I— I love you, so much, I promise!”  _

_ Patton sighed, tugging on Virgil’s hair a little, “Well,” he started, “truth be told, kiddo, you have been… lacking, lately.” Virgil whimpered, eyes wide as Patton threaded his fingers in Virgil’s hair and pulled, hard. “In fact,” Patton continued, ignoring Virgil’s panicked squirming as they tried to move away from Patton’s hand in their hair, “I think I’m tired of it. For good.” Virgil froze, looking at Patton with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over, “You broke my heart a long time ago, Virge.” Virgil sobbed. “Here.” Patton said, throwing Virgil’s phone at them, “Call your sluts to come pick you up. I don’t want to see you again.” Virgil picked up the phone and texted Logan on auto pilot, breathing shallow as they stared at a wall. They only looked away when the doorbell rang, doing their best to stand up and walk to the front door.  _

_ Logan and Roman stood in front of the apartment. “Here you go, kiddos,” Patton said with fake cheer as he shoved Virgil towards the two, slamming the door with a sarcastic “Enjoy.” Virgil tried to stand up, but they quickly stumbled on their legs, falling into Roman, who caught them around their waist. Virgil slumped against Roman, exhaustion seeping into them. However they quickly started awake as Roman started to move. They tried to walk along with him, only to stumble and nearly fall again.  _

_ “Virgil,” Virgil looked up when hearing their name, trying to find where it was coming from. Roman was sitting in front of them, talking softly, “Can I carry you, love?” Virgil tried to break through the fogginess in their head, taking a second before nodding. They were scared of being hurt again but they were also tired and just wanted to lay down. Quickly, Virgil was in Roman’s arms and the three were making their way to Logan’s car. Everything felt like a blur as Virgil was transferred to lay in the back seat of Logan’s car, Logan asking for permission before having Roman lay Virgil down, their head resting in Logan’s lap. Virgil jolted when Logan put his hand near their hair, but Logan quickly promised that he would not touch Virgil’s hair. He kept his promise.  _

_ Virgil didn’t pay attention to the conversation, only listening when they heard Logan say something about a hospital, “No!” Virgil cried, jolting a little, “No hospitals!” Roman made eye contact with Logan in the rear view mirror, the two of them communicating with their eyes.  _

_ “Okay,” Logan whispered, attempting to sooth Virgil, “No hospitals, darling, we promise. We’re taking you to our house.” Virgil, content with the answer, let themselves drift away from the conversation once more.  _

_ Virgil really wasn’t sure what happened next, they just knew that Logan was making them drink water and then asking questions (where else are you injured? Are you in pain) and Virgil didn’t  _ know  _ the answer. Logan gave up eventually, asking one more question before stopping, “Virgil, do I have your permission to treat your injuries while you are unconscious?” After a moment, Virgil nodded. Logan smiled, although it was obviously forced, before promising Virgil that they could sleep, safely, and that Roman and Logan would be by them all night. Virgil didn’t believe him, but they were too tired to argue so when they started to drift off to sleep, they did nothing to stop it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> Implications of malnourishment   
> Mentions of bruises  
> Domestic abuse  
> Use of the word slut  
> Hospital mention  
> (Implications of) dissociation  
> Mentions of injuries  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you don't know, I have multiple other Sanders Sides fics and a discord server for my fics if you're interested. If not, chill, thanks for checking this out! I hope you enjoyed!  
> -Apollo


End file.
